painful love
by Siahposh
Summary: deidara likes him,he likes him more than this world but he just pay attention to his...things! SasoXdei...kawaii! T for...yaoi guys,attention plz! .


He looks down

Author: Ritsu-sensei (a.k.a Siahposh)  
Category: naruto (sasoriXdeidara)--artshiping!!!

Genre: so damn angst, muhahaha!!! 

Hiii, how're you take a dramatic sigh 

I'm so damn upset, cuz I cant meet my hikary this week, I miss her so damn much…I WANT MY HIKARY RIGHT NOW!!! -crying like a waterfall-

This fiction is about how Deidara became upset, how he-or she-became depressed and how that idiot danna found him down…what a mess…Deidara is so damn sexy and I really don't know how the hell that fucking puppet master never did him, I'm so angry about it, GRRRRR!!! -shaking Sasori with anger-

NOTE: akatsuki isn't mine, if it was mine, then naruto shippunden would be forbidden for ppl under the 18, un!!! -giggling-

_Everything is so damn boring like always, he didnt notice me anytime like always, he's always busy with his damn puppets like always…why is he so heartless?!_

Deidara sighs to himself and makes a little spider with his clays and then, nuzzling that:  
-Just you little guys notice me and care about me…just you…

After that, he did blew up the little spider and took another sad sigh…he was in their room like always, so their leader named Sasori could tell him something about their new mission. Deidara liked to come with him but Sasori just ignored him like always and called him a little whinny girl…he's always annoying him like this!

-And he's my partner, like hell he is, un!  
He takes another sigh and comes out of his room…Itachi & Kisame were in their room playing chess with each other, they were really partners, sharing everything with each other and doing every mission with each other!  
Always seemed they've cared about each other…more than a partner and master, not like what Sasori always did!  
-I've told you stay in our room Deidara, why did you come out?  
-I feel bored danna, un!  
-And stop calling me danna or I'll punish you!  
Deidara shrugged and ignored him:  
-Do what ever you like puppet, I don't care, un!

Sasori didnt answer, just watched him when he went out:  
-What's up with him?  
Hidan asked, but Sasori didn't know what the hell was happening with his partner, he looked down and upset about something, but what? Sasori didn't know!!!  
Hidan smirked:  
-You're so fucking heartless Sasori, you fucking teme, you always think about yourself and don't pay any shit to him, like hell he's your fucking partner and he needs your fucking attention…you understand what the fuck I said?

-I know he's my partner hidan, no need you to tell me this…but I don't like him as a partner, he's annoying, noisy and he's like a girl, always whining like something horrible happened for him…he annoys me…but…

-Dut?  
Sasori didn't answer, he was in his thoughts _"but he's my partner…and…something inside me wants him…but I'm not sure about my feeling…maybe it's just cuz of my hormones…maybe not, I'm not sure…damn him, he always makes me confused"_

-What's up with Deidara? He looks down…

Konan asked. She always seemed she knew what's up in the hideout:  
-Are you fighting again Sasori-sama?  
-No we didn't, she's just freaked out!!!  
Konan staring at him with wide eyes:  
-We're talking about Deidara, right? Why you always like to call him as a female?

-Cuz she's really a female…

Konan rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to prepare some food:  
-Go after him Sasori…he might do something dangerous, like what he did when he was upset five months ago!!!  
hidan laughed when he remembered what happened:  
-Goddamn him, that fucking bitch destroyed that fucking village cuz he was so fucking tired of this life, Pein was so damn angry about him and would have liked to kick his fucking ass out of akatsuki, but you stopped him danna!!!  
Sasori glared at him:  
-Stop calling me danna, im not your fucking danna!!!  
Hidan chuckled and went to his room:  
-Like hell you are, go after him before he does something wrong!!!

Sasori ignored him and went back to his work, he was busy to create a new puppet from one of the sound's anbu. He was so damn excited cuz he never had one sound puppet and he liked to test its abilities as soon as possible but he couldn't stop thinking about Deidara for an unknown reason:  
_"he looks down…go after him and soothe him!"_

He ignored the sound on his mind and made himself busy with his puppet, but he couldn't stop thinking about him:  
"_he's your partner, the one who always helps you in your mission, the one who never left you alone for what you are or what you do…he never stops smiling when he's with you everytime…he believes in your art!!!"_

Sasori sighed and left the room to find his partner…zetsu was in the yard like always, doing gardening:  
-your flowers are so pretty!!!

And then, Sasori can feel the danger in zone's voice:  
**-yeah, they're much better than those idiot humans, all of them are yummy but humans are useless, plants are better!**

**-**zetsu, did you see Deidara?  
-hhm, he was here minutes ago, mumbling something about explosion…and something about you!  
-which things about me? What did he said?

-**what the hell is he thinking we are? His messenger? Can't we eat him right now? He looks tasty!!!**

-look zetsu, i really wanna know what the hell he said about me…I know he hates me but I wanna know what he said…now tell me!!!  
Zetsu smirked:  
-he didn't say anything bad about you Sasori-sama, he just said you look lovely & heartless as always!!!  
-what the…?!

Sasori was confused, did that idiot really loved him?! Is this the reason of his gloom?!  
-I should find him zetsu, where did he go?

-I don't know…don't wanna know too cuz both of you are noisy…

-**yes, they're noisy…can we eat them right now?!**

Sasori rolled his eyes and went after Deidara, he must be somewhere and he must be busy with his ARTS like always!

-you're pretty, un!!!  
Deidara smiled and nuzzling his creatures:  
-you're pretty…like him…

He sighed again and watching the sunset:  
-yeah…like him, but you're not heartless like him…you're kind and soft with me…all of you my clays!  
He smiled again and exploded them all chuckling:  
-absolute art!!!

-absolute idiot!  
Deidara sighed, how the hell did he found him? Sure, that zetsu told him where he went like always:  
-what're you doing here, un?  
-watching the sunset, what about you?

He didn't answer and made another clay bird and exploding that:  
-I'm gonna hideout, un!  
-I…

Deidara look at him, sasori looks nervous:  
-what's up danna, un?  
-I…I mean…I'm sorry!  
-you what, un?!  
-I said I'm sorry, don't force me to tell you again…you heard me!!!  
-yeah…I heard you danna, whatever you're, it's not important for me…watching your sunset…un!

Deidara left him alone and went back to the hideout, he was sure Sasori liked to say something to him, but all that idiot said was that he was sorry…sorry his ass!!!

-oh? And where is Sasori?!  
Hidan asked, all of them were in the main hall and watching something at the TV:  
-I don't know, un!  
-that's strange, I'm sure he went out to find you!  
-so he found me…now he's watching the sunset!  
Hidan looked confused:  
-sunset? What the fuck he wanna do with that fucking sunset?!  
-like hell I know, un… I'm gonna take a bath…un!  
-ok…

After he left, konan took a sigh and looking at pein:  
-don't you wanna do something about them?

-what should I do? Sasori should accept him, I can't do anything!  
-you can force him!  
-it's love konan, there is no force in love…

Konan blushed and made kakuzo laughing:  
-you look pretty konan, I wish I was pein!!!  
-shut the fuck up kakuzo you fucking bitch or I'll kick your fucking ass!!!  
-wow, hidan…youre so damn active tonight, how about…

-no you fucking pervert…you look disgusting!!!  
Kakuzo chuckled and watched TV again…he was sure something cool would happen soon!!!  
--------------

-fuck him…

Deidara was under the shower, he was completely naked and his hair was untied, he looked dizzy:  
-what should I do…what the hell I should do about him? Why I'm his partner?  
he sniffed and wiped his tears and tried to wash himself but he couldn't, he fell to the ground and sobbed in his hands:  
-he's just a puppet, he can't love anyone…he's just a puppet…I wish I'd die!

-so you wanna leave me alone, huh?  
-what….what are you doing here? Get the hell out of here; I'm taking a bath, un!!!  
Sasori smirked and came into the bathroom, he was naked like Deidara:  
-I wanna take a shower too!  
-then I'll leave you alone, un!  
-dare…

Before he could do anything, sasori grabbed his hand and placed his lips on his:  
-I know you love me…so, why can't we take a shower together?  
-I…I don't love you danna, I hate you, now…now go away!  
-hum? Really? So why are you crying like a little baby?  
-I'm not…I'm not crying…go away…

Deidara felt like an idiot, he felt annoyed and hurt…he liked to be alone forever and just crying:  
-get out Sasori…plz leave me alone…plz!  
-from now on, I'll never leave you alone dei, I swear!  
-why? Why you wanna be with me from now on?  
Sasori smiled and grabbed his chin:  
-cuz I found you, you're sexy my dei, from now on you're mine!  
-no…I'm not yours…I'm not one of your fucking puppets, lemme go!  
-no, you're mine…and I'll protect whatever is mine…

Before Deidara could say anything, sasori kissed his lips and forced his tongue to enter into his mouth:  
-you taste like honey dei…you're tasty, zetsu would eat you if he knew!!!  
-Sasori…

-I'm sorry danna, so damn sorry to be selfish like this with you…

Deidara couldn't say anything but cried silently, sasori smiled and licked his tears away:  
-don't cry my little angel, I'm here for you for ever!  
Deidara let Sasori hugged him and kissed his naked body:  
-promise?  
-I swear to my life…I'll never leave you alone!

Sasori licked his neck & made him moan cuz of pure pleasure and then kissed his soft lips again, it felt so good to kiss someone sweet as Deidara, Deidara couldn't stop crying, he couldn't believe that Sasori was there, kissing him and making him moaning…Sasori licked his cheeks again and made him blush:  
-now…I wanna take shower with you…would you like to join me?  
-yes…I'd love to take a shower with you danna!  
Sasori smiled again and kissed his forehead:  
-stop calling me danna, dei…call me my name…

-Sasori…I love you…

-I love you too my dear Deidara!!!  
-COOL, THEYRE TOGETHER NOW!!!  
Deidara sweat dropped and opened the bathroom's door to find who the hell was behind it and it was itachi:  
-and what the hell are you doing here, un?  
-watching you, kakuzo tell me if I've recorded all of your moves and tell him what happened here!!!  
-that fucking bastard…I'll show him, un!!!  
Sasori hugged Deidara:  
-let them do whatever they want, we're busy here itachi, dare to disturb us again and I'll make a spc puppet from you!!!  
Itachi laughed like a crazy ninja and left them alone:  
-what a pervert…

-forget him…come back, I feel cold…

Deidara smiled and kissed him…

owari  
crying I'm so damn depressed right now, fighting my parents cuz of fucking things and they always hurt me so damn much…like hell I'm their fucking big daughter, they don't care anytime about me, like I'm a fucking ghost here!!! T.T  
R&R plz to show me at least you care…

THANKS ALOTE FROM DEAR MOMMY-CHAN,WHO EDITED THIS FICTION FOR ME RIGHT NOW!!!


End file.
